


No Parking At Any Time

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Alien artifacts are easy to obtain. Parking, on the other hand...





	No Parking At Any Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Torchwood, Ianto, never a clear place to park the van when they arrive to investigate a scene...](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/212406.html?thread=8893366#cmt8893366)

"Tosh, where did you say the artifact was, again?" Jack asked, as Ianto steered their conspicuously inconspicuous SUV through the back streets in Splott.

_"It should be under the shed behind that red house,"_ Tosh's voice called over their comm-links.

"There's three houses painted red," Gwen said, peering up and down the street, taking in at least that many, the paint jobs all in varying stages of peeling or fading.

_"The one on the right ahead of you,"_ Tosh called.

"And the one with the most number of cars parked in front," Ianto muttered, as they pulled up in front of the house with the least amount of peeling paint and what looked like several cars in varying states of disrepair (or repair) parked in the short driveway and in front. To say nothing of the cars parked in front of the house next door and the noisy party in progress in the rear. None of those vehicles would move any time soon.

"All right, Gwen and I will salvage the the artifact. Ianto, find the closest spot to park the car, so we can make a quick getaway," Jack said, opening his door as Gwen opened hers.

"Right, I get the hardest job of all," Ianto said, steering the car away in search of the elusive parking spot.

* *

"Tosh, where'd Ianto park the car?" Jack called, as he and Gwen trundled a box containing an Iovian microwarhead. Just short of self-arming. They had fifteen minutes to get it into a containment unit before it went hot.

_"He's up a side street two doors down, on your right,"_ Tosh called.

"Tell him to haul axles over here: we've got to get this contained before it arms," Jack said.

_"You know I can hear you: I'm on the way,"_ Ianto called over the comm-link, the car heaving into view, nearly ramming them.

"Ianto, be careful!" Gwen said, slapping the flat of her free hand on the hood, not unlike a similar time back in her days in the police.

"No time to waste," Jack said, yanking the microwarhead from Gwen and hauling it to the rear gate of the SUV, which Ianto keyed open, nearly hitting Jack in the face in his haste to open it.

They managed to haul tail out of there, not without running over a few wheelie bins and taking out some shrubbery while taking a corner too sharply.

"What's the tipping point on this thing?" Gwen asked, as the SUV leaned over as they cut another corner.

"I'd rather we didn't find out," Jack said, darting a Look toward Ianto.

"I'd rather w didn't find out what this alien bomb could do to the truck, us or the city if we don't bring this thing back to the Hub," Ianto said, gunning the motor down a clear side street...


End file.
